


Bitten

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles High School!AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: [High School!AU] Despite not enjoying the scarier part of Halloween, Miles invites Olivier to his house to watch scary movies while her parents throw one of their annual parties that she loathes. What ensues is some discussion about what they would do in a zombie apocalypse, commentary on the absurdity of the B movie they're watching, and some never-before-seen affection between them.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illidria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/gifts).



> For a "Fanfic prompts" askmeme on tumblr, #35 -- "If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head." 
> 
> Sent in by my dear friend [Illy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria) once again, thank you! <3
> 
> Hehehe... Since I wasn’t really getting a canon-verse vibe from this, I decided to do another AU. And what better verse to do with Livmiles with a goofy prompt like this than the return of our classic High School AU :3c I’m so glad you all enjoyed that one so much, and Illy, I still love the one you did based off of it, so I thought it would be fun to revisit it <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

Miles always abhorred horror movies; ever since he was young, they terrified him. When Halloween arrived every year, while his sisters would dress up as the scariest characters possible, he would always be the one to have a completely normal, tame costume. One year, one of his sisters was a grim reaper with a bloodied scythe, the other choosing to be a gory zombie with a missing eye-- yet  _he_  had been completely happy and content as a big bunch of grapes.

That never changed as he aged. As his friends would invite him to haunted houses and movie-watching parties, he would always politely decline, preferring to hand out candy at his house. It was quiet, and he enjoyed seeing the children trick-or-treating and having fun. 

However, he finally caved the year him and Olivier started dating. 

She told him that, every year, her family went all-out. They decorated their entire manor in Halloween decor, the entire property transformed into what looked like an  _actual_  haunted, abandoned mansion. They had realistic spiderwebs strung all across the multiple stories-tall roof, skeletons and ghost statues and silhouettes dotting the gardens outside. Candles lit every darkened faux boarded-up window, with gravestones lining the pathway to the large, ornate doors, along with pumpkins and fog machines. Naturally, such a display of decor warranted showing-off, so on every Halloween night, they would hold a huge, private party between family and friends. She told him that once the sun would set, her parents would give out elaborate gift bags when children came to their door, and once the trick-or-treating waned, the party-goers would arrive. 

She also mentioned to him that her siblings would often get invited to their friends’ parties, though not her. She didn’t care for parties in the slightest; she did not even participate in the ones her own family would host. Her few friends always had better things to do, and everyone else who would be hosting parties was afraid of her for some reason, she would tell him. She intimidated people, even though she never picked any fights without good reason.

It was, to that, Miles invited her over to his house. He convinced her after telling her that it would be quiet, and calm, since his own family would be out doing their own respective things. They would have the house to themselves, and, if she didn’t want to give out candy, they could just hang out. 

She excitedly suggested watching scary movies, and though he hesitated, he wanted her to have a good time. So, he agreed.

He didn’t expect her to arrive to his house once the sun had set, a wide smile on her face, weighed down by a large bag. She had brought tons of snacks, and tons of movies, to his uncertainty. She seemed so excited, though, so he couldn’t change their plans now. 

He made popcorn for them as she excitedly chose a movie, eventually deciding on a violent, zombie-filled B movie. She saw how his white eyebrows knit together nervously upon reading the cover as he sat down beside her, so she assured him that it would mostly be a joke movie; more of a dumb comedy than an actual horror. 

Then, they pressed play. 

While it  _was_  rather laughable, the fake blood that spurt with every wound inflicted on a survivor or a zombie startled Miles. One man’s head had already been severed, the bright-red blood a cartoony fountain coming from his spine. 

“So, uh... These zombies are from space?” He questioned her, glancing down at the girl at his side. Her eyes were trained on the television, obviously deeply invested in it. 

A man on screen lost a hand in a very comical way, screaming with his very shoddy acting, causing her to chuckle, “Stupid, right? We haven’t even gotten to the part where the main characters go to the beach. Just as the one chick starts to strip, they fight a megalodon.”

“The giant shark?”

“Yep.”

“Who thought this movie was a good idea?” He turned his attention back to it. 

“I ask myself that every time I watch,” Olivier smiled amusedly to herself as a zombie was shot and killed. “If a zombie apocalypse actually happened, Miles, what would you do?”

“I’ve never thought about it,” he winced as a truck cut a man in half, somehow. “I guess I’d try to get a small group of people I knew, and I’d hide out somewhere.”

“You’d have to travel at some point,” the blonde replied. “You’ll run out of resources otherwise.”

“I could start a farm for food.”

“I mean, it also depends on the circumstances. Are these zombies fast zombies where one bite turns you, or are they the slow ones that moan about wanting to eat brains? And how did it start, was it biological warfare? If so, water and soil may be contaminated, and you’d have to rely on canned goods until the bacteria died off,” she turned to him, eyes wide, her voice feigning dead-seriousness, “If it ever did.”

Miles chuckled softly, earning a pleased smile from his girlfriend, “I... see that you've though a lot about it. That makes sense, though. What would you do if I got bitten?”

“If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”  

“Kinda harsh, don’t you think?”

“The second bullet would be to make sure I finished the job and you didn’t suffer.”

“Savage,” Miles laughed. 

“What?” Olivier chuckled, cuddling closer to him, bringing a blush to Miles’s dark features. “I’d want you to do the same for me. I’m faster than you, so you wouldn’t be able to outrun me if I turned.”

“That’s not true!” Miles challenged. “I beat you home that one time.”

“We had just come from lunch, Miles, I was full of food.”

“Still, my reflexes are quicker than yours,” he said, turning back to the movie, hoping to end the conversation with him on top.

“Then think fast.”

In a second, she had taken his face in her hands, turning him to face her before pressing her lips against his. His red eyes widened so quickly, he thought they were going to pop out of his head in addition to the flinch that wracked his body at the sudden contact.

Despite having been dating for five months, they had never kissed before. 

She pulled back after a moment to look at him, seeing the stunned look on his face paired with a deep flush on his cheeks. Even with the absence of lights in the room, the only illumination being from the television, she could definitely see it. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. “I’m sorry, I thought it would be funny--”

“Can we do that again?” He asked quickly, his soft voice not matching the obvious enthusiasm. 

Allowing a beat to pass before she smiled calmly, she leaned forward, kissing him again as zombies sloppily ate people’s organs on screen. Miles was much more relaxed this time, the kiss slightly awkward, yet full of affection. 

They stopped after a second, looking into one another’s eyes.

“Okay, yeah. You win,” Miles spoke lightheartedly.

Olivier simply laughed, leaning against him lovingly as they continued watching their movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU so much :’) I hope you enjoyed! <3 If you did, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
